Of Digimon and Humans
by DustBunnyGC
Summary: Honestly, did you really think the two can compare? There is no way a human could hold their own in the digital world, which is why we graciously decided to assist you! After all, no human can stand equal to a digimon. Or, an alternate universe where partnership doesn't mean what it used too. All seasons crossover
1. Mimi Tachikawa

Hi! Thanks for clicking on this story. Just one note. No POV is permanent. It will flash back from character to character, all from different seasons. Feel free to put what characters POV you might want to see in the reviews.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it's just an intro. I hope you enjoy it!

—

To put it short, Mimi Tachigawa was not satisfied with her care. The digimon who had been in charge of her had yet again asked to switch their human.

It wasn't as if she was some kind of property! Humans and digimon had gotten along fine when she was here before! But alas, the bonds of partnership did not mean as much as they did anymore. See, digimon had gone off thinking they were hot and stuff and the stronger/superior one of the two. Now they think they can own humans? They think they can own her?

Mimi Tachigawa was NOT property, and she would NOT stay silent. She didn't have many talents, she admitted, but she would never fall second in the area of tantrum throwing.

"Shut up, Shut up!" The Mercurymon was carrying her the way one might hold a wet sock.

She screamed once more, the squeal of the pitch reaching a newfound high. She gave herself a pat on the back for new personal best.

Mercurymon screeched, shaking her wildly.

"I can't take it anymore!" He screeched at the poor secretary

"Sir, if you could remain calm during the process... humans are very fragi-" The Floramon at the front desk sighed.

"No!" Mimi's beleaguered 'partner' screeched. He continued, but Mimi found herself bored from the argument.

She still found herself scoffing at the Floramon's choice of words. 'Fragile' indeed. She had yet to meet a human to fit the stereotype of fragile and submissive to their partner.

Meek obedience indeed!

She found that her arm had fallen asleep, and decided to wiggle herself out of her current digimon's grasp. With ease she landed on the tile floor of the lobby, the nice sound of her old cowgirl boots clacking against the floor was overwhelmed by the one sided altercation. Mimi puffed with agitation. Sure, she was glad to be free of Mercurymon's hold, but if they were going to act like humans were glorified chihuahuas they might as well take responsibility!

She wandered off into the beige halls, leaving the screams of her former caretaker behind. It had somehow gotten even more boring since last time she was here. Granted, she wasn't here often- staying for 2-3 days at the least and a week at the most.

Mostly the process would involve a digimon thinking she was cute and deciding to take her home. Then they got to know her personally. She didn't stay with them for much longer after that.

Mercurymon had lasted an astonishing 24 days! Almost at her record.

Though she must say she can't blame them, she is the most adorable at the primary center.

After wandering the beige colored halls the wall colors changed to a light blue. The windows disappeared and a few small doors showed along the side of halls. At the end of the hallway was a large entryway with no doors.

Mimi strutted in as if she owned the place. She totally could own a place like this, she convinced herself. Of course, if humans were allowed to own property in the digital world.

Thinking of that started a whole new daydream. If she owned the blue and beige halls of this horrid building, not only would she paint it pink, but she'd set all the humans free!

A burst of energy at the positive thought, she flew through the large entryway. The few humans around the room looked up with positive expressions.

"Mimi!" A little girl named Suzie yipped happily, jumping into Mimi's arms.

"Wah!" Escaped Mimi's mouth inelegantly as she tries to avoid slipping on the clean tile floor.

"Mimi, good to see you're alive... I mean it's been nearly twenty-" Another one of Mimi's friends, Joe- the nervous one showed his face.

"Aww... I missed you guys too!" She said loudly. "All these digimon are beginning to do their toll on me! Just yesterday I hurt my finger and my digimon didn't even care!" Mimi huffed, agitation prominent on her face.

Palmon would have never treated her like this.

Palmon.

"Woaaaah! Mimi's back!" Yelled a kid named Asuka, who insisted everyone called him Astra.

Suzie released her grip on Mimi's waist.

"Mimi, did you see my big brother?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

Mimi shook her head. She hadn't ever met Henry, Suzie's older brother, but she didn't need to know him to realize the two cared for each other very much. It killed her to tell Suzie no every single time she returned.

"I'm sorry," Mimi turned her head, not wanting to look the little girl in the eye.

"It's okay," her little voice was laced with sadness, but she wasn't crying.

"Hey Mimi!" Asuka once again did not sense the mood. "I'll tell everyone else you're back! After all I should be in charge-"

"In charge of the news because you were a famous YouTuber back in your dimension," Joe finished for Asuka with a deep sigh. "I need to go lay down." He rubbed his head.

"It's only 4, you party popper!" Mimi stuck her tongue out, glad for the change of pace. "Anyway, off I go! I gotta check my room to see if someone raided it again," she joked.

"I was serious about lying down, I think I'm allergic to something here. It's making me sneeze," Joe whined.

"Whatever Joe!" Mimi ran off laughing. She hated this place, but it felt good to feel the familiar thump of her feet on the ground and the laughter of another human echoing through the dull hallways.

She skidded to a halt when she reached her room. The humans rooms were always on the right, whereas rooms to the left were bathrooms, storerooms, etc. Basically just necessities. The only room you would really find multiple humans in was Mimi and Astra's room, the cafeteria or the shared common/living room, the one Mimi had just come from.

She paused to admire her door. It was covered in stickers and messy pink paint. Rainbow glitter had fallen off the door and more or less piled on the floor in front of her. She smiled remembering how much trouble she had been in for personalizing her door.

She opened the door the door and she was instantly hit by the aroma of the sweet smelling lavender perfume she had left behind. The perfume had been a gift from one of her nicer partners, and she'd either stolen or manipulated her way into getting the rest of her trinkets.

Her room was bright pink with a tiny window no one could fit through or reach in the left corner. All humans rooms came with a desk, a bed, and a closet. Her room had been painted bright pink from red and white paint she'd... "borrowed" from the storeroom. They'd added locks to the storerooms soon after.

She practically leapt into her bed, savoring the softness and welcome smell of her pillow. She let out a breath, glad to be away from Mercurymon. She hated to prove the Floramon's point, but humans were definitely more delicate than digimon. Just being with a strange digimon who'd started to be hostile with her had messed her up. No, he hadn't physically hit her, that was against the law to the highest caliber. But still, being with that digimon made her tense and anxious. It was the same for the other humans she'd met.

All humans in the primary center were here because they're difficult. Unable to be given to digimon due to their nature.

'Honestly, digimon are stupid,' Mimi thinks. 'I mean, I get me... but Ken? Angie? Joe? Why are all the other kids disagreeable?'

Idiots.

If THEIR old digimon were here...

Don't think about Palmon.

"Mimi?" Angie's welcome voice is muffled through the door. "Sorry to bother you, but it's dinner time." She says.

"Good!" Mimi practically flew out of bed, and opened the door, nearly crushing Angie. "I'm starving! I really should file a comp-"

"Hey!" Angie whines. "You could of crushed me! Watch it!" She rubs the back of her head, forlorn. Angie then muttered something about being surrounded by children.

"Cmon Angie! We should like totally get dinner together! We haven't seen each other in like, forever," Mimi laughs.

Angie agrees reluctantly, even after almost being maimed by Mimi's beautiful door. That's what she loved about Angie, it was easy to change her mood and even easier to distract her.

The two girls found themselves chattering on of meaninglessly fun topics, never straying into serious or depressing areas.

They continued until Mimi finally asked what was on her mind.

"Why haven't you haven't been taken yet?" She asks. "I mean, you're plenty cute and a whole lot more mellow than me, so you'd be a perfect partner."

Angie pauses for a moment, thinking.

"I'm waiting for someone to come back,"

A moment of silence passes as they walk through the bleak halls. Mimi is burning with curiosity, but Angie's voice sounded so sad and far off that she felt she couldn't ask without the risk of hurting her feelings.

Angie changes the subject back to whatever nonsensical topic they had been on before.

"They've been at it forever now," Someone said.

"...Yeah, I can hear them through the vents in the storage room," a more reluctant voice says.

"Omigosh! You guys, it's me! Me, Me, Mimi!" She yells in greeting of the two unsuspecting voices.

Ken and Cody were never close friends to Mimi in her world. They had come from the same dimension, but from different generations- and Mimi hadn't been in the country long enough to mentor any of them like her teammates had.

It was amazing what being held prisoner could do to improve relationships.

"Hello," Ken greeted, nodding his head. "Any news on Davis?"

"...And the others?" Cody added.

"Oh, yes, them too,"

Angie giggled, "I'll go grab some food for you while you catch up," she told Mimi. "You still take your sandwiches deluxe?"

Mimi winks. "Only the best,"

Someone sneezed. Mimi turned her attention back to the two younger boys and clapped her hands together.

"I'm sorry!" Mimi apologized loudly. "I wasn't able to find anyone!"

Ken sighed and looked away. Sad eyes wandering towards the high windows. Cody had a similar reaction, but he still patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, we know how you miss your friends too. This can't be any easier for you," He said, in his low voice.

Mimi averted her eyes from Cody's understanding ones. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Y-yeah. Ha, I do miss sleeping over with the ladies!" She says, trying to be cheerful.

She nearly gasps in relief when she hears the little click clack of Angie's new shoes.

"Jeez you guys, don't harass Mimi without me," She laughs, and the air lightens dramatically.

They sit down and eat, almost as if they were in the real world again. They gossip about what they'll do when they go home. How separate generations will stay in touch. They talk about Joe's allergies, and Cody's kendo practice.

They laugh, and the others join them. It's not fake, but it's just a distraction in the end.

They are all sad. Miserable, yearning. Desperate.

Ken no longer smiles. Sometimes he'll go silent for long periods of times. Angie calls it being nonverbal. Sometimes during those times, he would use sign language, which she'd never learned. Angie seems to understand him, and surprisingly, so does Astra.

She wished she had learned it so she could comfort it, but she just couldn't find the energy to learn it.

The other kids weren't as obvious, but Mimi was pretty observant.

They were all hollow.

She looked to Angie, who was laughing at something Joe said. Mimi Tachikawa was not satisfied. And hell would be given to those who had put them in this situation.

—

Leave a review and tell me what you thought, Thanks for reading!


	2. Hikari Kamiya

Thanks for reading!

—

In the end, Hikari Kamiya can only think of her brother. Tai would know what to do. He always did. Taichi Kamiya wouldn't stand for this! He'd run away from this life and.. and... well Kari didn't know, he'd do something.

In the end, Kari Kamiya wasn't like her brother. In the end, Kari Kamiya was just a homesick kid. In the end, Kari Kamiya was weak.

She hated herself for it. Every day. She'd look into Ophanimon's eyes and think: 'She's not Gatomon, she isn't my friend, and I have no obligation to stay with her,' and every day she'd say nothing.

She wishes... someone would help her. She can't take it any longer.

"Hikari?" Her partner looks down at her. Kari's face flushes after she noticed she'd been crying freely into her jacket. "Come along, we are going to be late." Ophanimon's voice rang through the halls elegantly.

'Thank god,' Kari thinks. 'She didn't notice.'

The were in a large hallway that seemed to go on forever. The walls had cream colored murals of various vaccine digimon in battle. The windows to the side were crystal cut, and the light that came through made tiny rainbow patterns that danced across the pretty grey stone floor and the white fluffy carpet.

She returned her attention back to Ophanimon, who was already back on her path. Kari hurried to catch up to the angelic woman, before she saw him.

She couldn't stop herself from giving out a little happy cry when she saw the one and only Takeru Takaishi look over and meet eyes with her.

"TK!" She giggled.

"Kari!" He laughed joyfully, and nearly sprinted over to her.

The looked at each other for a minute, and then hugged each other. They forgot about their partners, they only existed to themselves.

Finally Kari pulled away, crying for the second time.

"I-I missed you so muuu- huh-uuch..." She half hiccups half sobs through the conversation, and TK laughs and cries too.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad," The blond breaks away from the hug fully now, and gives a watery smile. "I have so much to tell you!"

They are about to continue their tearful reunion before an awkward cough cut through it like a knife. She sees her best friend turn to his partner who seems as lost as Ophanimon is.

"Do... all humans act like this when they meet each other?" Ophanimon asks him.

"Um, I- Craniummon did say humans socialize in ways that are foreign to us..." Seraphimon, who Kari thinks is probably TK's partner, answers.

Kari blushes, and averts her eyes from the angel digimon.

"Hikari," Ophanimon's tone is soft and inviting as always. "We brought Seraphimon's human to socialize with you. You two will be having your own meet of sorts while me and Seraphimon go meet someone. Ok?"

Kari tries to nod but Ophanimon doesn't wait for an answer. She walks away, and further into the hall - Seraphimon at her tail.

She turns back to TK and smiles.

"Back to before?" She asks.

He scratches his head. "Eehh... why not?" The hope user shrugs mischievously.

Kari can't help the laughter this time.

—

For a second time today, Hikari Kamiya is shocked.

"What?" She manages, dumbly.

Takeru takes another breath.

"Okay, I heard from Davis, who heard from a guard who had a partner, that there is a rebellion rising up,"

Kari blinks. "A rebellion?" She echoes. "Against what?"

TK nods excitedly, and pulled himself forward.

"Against fake partners!" He whispers, elated. "So that we can go home! I'll get to see Yamato again!" Tears well in his eyes but they remain dormant under his bright smile.

"Rebellion, home..." She whispers, almost to shocked to believe it.

She lays down to process this information, and elects to ignore TK's laughter at her expense.

"How's Davis doing?" Kari asks. "You said you saw him."

"Oh! Yeah, I nearly forgot," the blond scratched the back of his head. "He's with the Royal Knights and ...Seraphimon goes to see them sometimes." He squints when his partners name leaves his mouth, but doesn't elaborate.

Kari's about to ask about it before he smiles into his hand.

"He asks if I've seen Ken nearly every time I see him. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad,"

The conversation dies.

"H-have you seen any other humans?" She asks, breaking the silent spell.

TK thinks for a moment.

"Did you know the digital world is a monarchy? I mean, it has politicians and free speech for everyone that isn't human, but... a King, it's strange," he hesitates. "It wasn't like that with him. It- it was so much more... I don't know."

Kari doesn't ask about 'him'. She already knows he's talking about the one who came before Seraphimon.

"What does that have to do with the question?" She asks instead.

"I saw someone there, a human,"

"Huh?"

"The King of the digital world- I saw his partner,"

Kari can't say she's surprised the King has a partner, but she's still curious.

"What do they look like? Do we know them?" She regains her former sitting position, in favor of leaving the stone floor.

"I'm not sure, but they wore goggles,"

Kari was silent. Goggles normally meant leader of the team.

"Did you ask Davis about this? He might know the kid,"

"I haven't seen Davis since then,"

"What did they look like? I might be able to pass the info on to any other kids I meet," she says.

"Oh, kind of longish dark brown hair. It was a little tangled. I think they were a boy but I couldn't tell, I was too far. They had on a red shirt," TK responds, eager.

"This is helpful... next time I meet another human I'll pass on everything you told me!" She says, determined.

The other laughs. "Don't doubt yourself Kari, you're strong, but you forget it. Don't forget,"

Her face reddens. Did he know about her wave of self consciousness? How? It seemed unreal. Takeru really was her best friend.

"Thank you," She whispers. "You too..."

They hug once more. Kari breaks away first, and turns her head towards the hallway.

"I can hear them coming back..." She tells him,

He yawns, and stretches his arms above his head. TK stands, and extends a hand to her. They walk outside the room together, and meet their partners outside.

"How was it TK?" Seraphimon asks. TK doesn't answer, but instead looks at his shoes.

"Thank you Ophanimon," Kari curtsies to her, and doesn't look up.

"Of course, Hikari," Ophanimon turns. "Now come along." She walks away gracefully, Kari at her tail.

Kari looks back, and waves to TK, who eagerly returns one. She takes a deep breath, and continues after her... partner.

She misses her.

—

They're outside the castle and Kari can only focus on one thing.

It's her.

She's doesn't look like herself... but Kari can tell.

She's taken the form of an enormous pink dragon, covered and soft looking fur. Blue eyes hold the same mischievous glint as before. Her body coils, like a snake, but pink, with fur.

If it wasn't so heart wrenchingly shocking to see her, Kari would have laughed and said she looked like a pink snake puppy.

She forgets about Ophanimon.

Right now, Gatomon is her only partner.

—

It's a shorter chapter so I apologize. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this fic!

Next chapter preview:

Before he finishes the thought, he bumps into something.

He looks up, and his eyes widen. He straightens his back. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Nah, it's fine," Takuya said. "I didn't really have my eyes on the road either."


	3. The Rebellion

AN: Sorry for the wait!

This chapter focuses on the frontier, better known to the digital worlds humans as "the rebellion". The plot thickens... (;

—

Kouji was tired. Kouji's friends were tired. The entirety of the human population in the digital world was exhausted.

'Where are you Kouichi?' He thinks privately, glancing at his friends, who were also as roughed up as him. A long sigh escapes him.

"...Alright..." A normally rowdy, but currently subdued voice breaks the silence punctuated by shallow breaths. "That didn't go as planned, but... but next time, it'll totally work..."

"Takuya..." Kouji says, putting a hand above his face, shielding his eyes. "Just rest. We don't need a plan, we need recovery."

A beat.

Kouji glances over at Takuya, who appears to tired to even form a coherent response.

That's a first, at least for Takuya. He couldn't blame him though, thinking of the utter annihilation of their supposedly meticulous planning.

—

"You there! Rookie! Flame rookie!" One of the guards shouted. "Get back over here, this is a restricted area!"

Takuya cursed under his breath, a thin puff of smoke escaping his mouth.

'Plan B- what was plan B? Stay calm and... stall for time,' He thinks haphazardly.

"Oh! Hello!" He says, turning to face the guard- a rather rugged looking Silphymon- with a gigantic, innocent, fanged smile.

"What are you doing here kid?" The Silphymon glances around. "You could get in a lot of trouble for being here."

"I must have gotten turned around," Takuya says, tilting his head and delicately batting his eyelashes.

"Ugh," The larger digimon pinched the bridge of their nose. "I don't get paid enough for this."

The Silphymon continued forward, body language relaxed.

'They don't think of me as a threat. Good,' The small human-turned-digimon thinks.

"C'mon kid, let's get you outta here," The Silphymon says softly, as if coaxing a small child, which Takuya supposed he was.

Although, Takuya drew the line when he reaches for his ha-paw? Either way, he snatched his paw out of Silphymon's reach, and backed himself away. He could not allow himself to be captured and taken away from their objective.

His bright green eyes dart up to Silphymon, who is still processing his escape. Looking back and forth between his claws and where Takuya once stood, his strange visor blocking his eye's expressions.

He hopes Kouji and the others are doing better.

—

Junpei was not doing well.

From the instant he'd slid through the vents into the control room, preparing to undo the security measures blocking Omnimon's private tower from the rest of the castle, he knew the mission was most likely compromised.

For one, Craniummon- the 'brains' of the Royal Knights was still in the room. From the schedule they'd intercepted from their source you could infer he was pulling a late shift.

JP surveyed the control room. While Craniummon was large and JP was small, there wasn't any way to get past him to override security measures without being noticed.

He sighed, glancing down at his D-Terminal. Little multicolored dots indicating his friends positions lit up a dark screen. The others were all in position, besides Takuya- who had probably run into a guard.

'...There has to be a solution,' JP grips the edge of the cool metal vent. Once again he looks over the room, and that's when he sees it.

A solution.

A human child of unclear features sits on the edge of the table, covered in a shadow.

'I can't make it to the control panel... but just maybe..!" JP's hope returns slowly, a light feeling in his chest expanding with it.

Slipping out of the vent discreetly, he slides onto a cool marble floor. Inside the vent it was hard to tell a lot about the room. Now JP had a clear vision. He squints, his eyes adjusting to the brighter light. Instinctively, he turns towards the giant monitor screens- which Craniummon is currently occupied with.

He ducks under the counter connected to the monitors. JP feels his legs ache from overuse as he sets off to the other side of the grey counter. Where the human child sits.

He almost misses the kid when he's sprinting past. The only indications that the other human is there are the swinging legs just barely visible from JP's viewpoint.

His excited smile dissipates when he realizes he doesn't know how to get their attention. He glances around the area, eyes landing on a round object. A rock, or a pebble to the digimon working in this room. Probably dragged in by someone's boot or armor or whatever.

Almost instinctively he throws the small rock, hitting the kid(admittedly a little roughly) in the shin.

A surprised yelp sounds, and the legs retreat back to counter.

After a minute JP thinks he lost the kid, having seen no evidence of a return from them. Seconds later, a spikey brunette boy sticks his head under the table. His eyes widen comically upon seeing JP, who for the life of him is too frozen to move.

Finally, he regains his composure.

"Hey!" He yells, as quietly as possible.

"...hey?" The boy respondes, tilting his heads.

"I'm JP, short for Junpei! I'll help you out of here!" He continues, simultaneously speed-walking and reaching towards the boy.

"Out...? Like, away from Craniummon...?" The boy hesitates, already widened eyes widening even more. "Um, yeah, hey JP! I'm Hirokazu, you can call me Kazu!" The boy, Kazu ruffles with excitement, a large smile appearing in his face.

"Hirokazu? What are you doing?"

JP and Kazu froze in unison. Craniummon now directed his attention at the smaller of the two humans, oblivious to the second.

"Um," Kazu starts nervously, glancing under the counter briefly.

Craniummon doesn't let him finish.

"Am I already an hour late?" Craniummon stands up, eyes glued to the clock in disbelief.

The large knight stands to gather his things, turning his back to the two children.

"Kazu-" JP starts. Kazu jumps down from the counter, landing in a crouch. "Oh, that was cool." He said, processing the jump.

"Yeah you get used to it with all the big furniture, eh?" Kazu grins mischievously.

"...Kazu..." The other starts, guilty.

"It's alright, dude. Come back for me later, K? Look out for whoever you're trying to help right now," His grin stays in tact, still sincere. "..Oh, and if you meet anyone named Kenta, tell him I said hello."

With that, Hirokazu hastily says goodbye and jogs over to his partner.

JP clutched his shirt, squeezing the fabric around his chest.

'He was younger than me,' He thinks morosely when he hears the door creak shut, announcing the Knight's leave, as well as Kazu's.

—

"JP, status?" Kouji speaks into his D-terminal.

"It's no use," Zoey says. "They monitor room jams outside signal, remember?"

Kouji sighed, pulling on his dog-like ears.

Only his name wasn't Kouji.

Now, he was Strabimon.

He hated this form. Takuya never minded his rookie form, though he'd been reluctant to use it at first(not that he had enough brain cells to understand why he should hate it.). But to Kouji, it always made him feel small. Part of a society that turned a blind eye on his kind. That took them from their homes and forced them to be their sick version of pets.

It made Kouji shiver with rage.

"Kouji! You're hurt," Tommy said, grasping onto his pants.

"Huh?" Indeed, he'd cut his paw from holding it into a fist.

"Hold on, I've got bandages!" Tommy said, excited to be of help.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kouji's eyes widened. Footsteps... a guard? It wouldn't be smart to use their champion forms, it would be awful to be recognized like that in case of emergency.

Only use our digimon forms when necessary was the go to within their small group.

"Zoe, Tommy, I need you to run,"

Zoe blinked. "Kouji, wha-"

"Now! Go!" He howled.

She hesitated a second before grabbing Tommy's hand and running towards the slightly ajar window they'd used to get inside.

Grabbing his D-Terminal, he whispers into it, not wanting to disturb the quiet lest the approaching person might hear.

"Takuya? Do you copy?"

Silence.

Kouji squinted, brow creasing. 'I really hope he's alright,' passes through puppy-like-digimon's mind.

Pap pap pap pap-

The sound of bare feet pounding against stone floor.

Kouji sniffed the air curiously. Smells like... cheeseburgers and smoke. Takuya. Yep, that's him.

Well, whatever. He was running which meant someone was after him, meaning he was right to send Zoe and Tommy away.

Closer, closer, aaaaaaand...

Kouji snatched Takuya's wrist, dragging him into the side hall he was hiding out in.

"Wha-Ko-Stra-Ko-"

"Shut up you moronic booger machine!" Was one of the insults hissed at Takuya.

He smacked a clawed hand over Flamon's noisy mouth, ears twitching.

Suddenly, a ruffled looking Silphymon ran past their hiding spot, shouting towards where he thought Takuya had run to.

"Kid wait! I'm sorry for scaring you but you really shouldn't be here!"

Silphymon's worried yells dwindled as he got farther away.

Letting out a large heave, Kouji released his hold on Takuya's mouth. Takuya took a similar breath, but this one to get his deprived air.

They glance at each other, jittery from adrenaline. Takuya starts to giggle.

"You're so annoying," is the only thing Kouji can even say to the other's snort-laugh.

"Did you see his face Strabimon? I mean-"

"Don't call me that,"

"...Strabimon? Why?"

"Because I told you not to!"

"...Strabimon, Strabimon, Strabimon, Strabi- ack!" Takuya choked on his air, eyes widening from Kouji's sudden tackle.

So they wrestled for a bit, before Kouji realized, yet again, Takuya had made him into an idiot eleven year old.

"Aaagh! You always do this!"

Kouji would have continued, but the gigantic door behind them, leading into a certain Royal Knights chambers, beeped. Unlocked. JP had finally come through.

A second passed, neither kid moving.

Then the paralyzation shattered.

"Cmon!" Flamon/Takuya regained his snorting giggle.

Following behind him, admittedly more silently, they headed towards the door.

An inch from success, almost into phase three. This could mean everything, finally progress! They'd be able to beat whatever was keeping them here, and go home!

Shinya! Mom! Dad!

Kouichi! Mom!

"Oh? Two rookies?"

Takuya and Kouji stopped, frozen once more. Behind them stood the Royal Knight Cranniummon.

"...He wasn't supposed... to be here..." Kouji whispered to himself, shivering despite the heat Takuya practically(and literally) glowed with.

To his right, Takuya was completely silent.

Cranniummon was mega, a Royal Knight, incredibly intelligent, and probably very fast and very strong.

They'd never win, they couldn't even run.

"What are you doing here? How did two rookies get past our security?" His dark purple armor glistened, catching beautiful colors from a nearby skylight window.

Flamon whimpered, pitifully. Kouji turned his head away, kind of embarrassed to hear the animal like noise come out of his friend.

"Wait! Sir, I'm sorry!"

Oh, Silphymon.

Silphymon had their hands on their knees, clearly exhausted from chasing Takuya around the castle. Kouji probably would of laughed had it been literally any other situation.

"Are these your offspring Silphymon?" Cranniummon asked.

Another awkward silence.

"What? Wha- No! No, I don't- I don't know them!" Silphymon waved their hands up and down. Face reddening to the point of a severe looking sunburn.

Huh, do digimon get sunburnt? Kouji supposed he'd ask Takuya.

Anyway.

"I just, saw this little rookie, and tried to help him out...oh- um sir!" The strange digimon straightened his back abruptly, as if just remembering who he was talking to.

"Hm," Craniummon said, betraying nothing but calm interest. He reached forward, taking a squirming Kouji into hand. "Guard, take the other one," He says, nonchalantly.

"O-Of course, sir!" Silphymon says, and Flamon probably would of gotten away, if he wasn't distracted by Kouji's sudden abduction. But it was too late and he was too slow. He was tucked under the larger ultimates arm, wiggling and flailing rebelliously.

And onward they walked towards the exit... each step farther from their objective, farther from Omnimon's towers, farther from **freedom**... Kouji began to growl.

"Oh, how feisty," Craniummon commented, opening his palm so Kouji could stand.

Kouji snarled at him, ears tucked down.

"Let me down," He says, not yelling quite yet, but certainly on the brink.

Craniummon paused for a second, surprised. He shakes his head at Kouji, in some kind of strange combination of confusion and amusement.

He shifted one of his hands and tapped Strabimon's head with his pointer finger.

"You are an odd rookie, young... creature." He brings his hands closer to his face. "Where are your caretakers?"

The smaller tenses. "Caretakers?" Escapes his mouth.

"Ah, so you can talk to me," Craniummon, amused once more. "Caregiver, mentor, protector..., Parents."

Parents. Craniummon wanted to know where his **Parents** were.

Oh no.

—

Takuya looked up at Strabimon, who seemed to be sweating profusely, clearly uncomfortable with whatever question Craniummon had asked.

"So kid,"

Oh boy.

"Never caught your name."

"Never through it," Flamon says sticking his nose up at Silphymon.

"Heh,"

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"You aren't going to tell me your name?"

Flamemon shrugged.

"Which one do you want me to tell you?"

Silphymon sighed, blissfully unaware of the irony of Takuya's joke.

"Tell me your real name,"

Flamon giggled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me,"

"Nope~" He says in a singsong voice, teasing the older one.

Silphymon is about to say something, but Takuya stopped paying attention at the rush of cool air on his face. It hits him that he failed. Completely and utterly.

The pleasantly cool air does nothing to calm the tidal wave of despair that hits him like a particularly rough rock to the shin.

Still he wiggles his way out of Silphymon's grasp, hitting Silphymon in the face on...'accident'.

Scrambling away, Takuya gestured to Kouji, who in turn attempted to leap out of the Royal Knight's grasp.

"Uh uh uuuh!" Craniummon articulated, catching Strabimon with ease. "We have to get approval from your guardians before letting you run wild."

Takuya and Kouji give each other wild looks, both suddenly filled with an electric panic.

"Ah, that isn't possible... um," Kouji starts.

"And why not?" Craniummon returns.

"Well, uhh,"

"Because we are...orphans!" Flamon cuts in.

A brief moment of silence.

"That's right! Orphans, no parents- tragic," Kouji contributes, making insanely exaggerated gestures.

"It's very sad. Ko-Str- He's all I have. Like, um, brothers of the wilderness fighting the world and the system and the... um society. Yes, very, very tragic,"

Another moment of silence.

"Orphans...?" Silphymon questioned. "Are you making up words and phrases now?"

"I do not care for mockery," followed the mega.

"Have you guys never heard of orphans...?" Takuya was sweating at this point. He didn't know how much longer he could handle staying in this form any longer.

"So you ran away? We'll have to return you..." Silphymon said, forlorn.

"We didn't run away! Society took advantage of us! Orphans! No parents! No nothing! Stop squeezing me Craniummon!" Strabimon's exasperated gestures cut through the air.

"Apologies," Craniummon loosened his grip.

"Oh..! There-you are! Haha!" Familiar nervous laughter cut through the confused tension.

Kazemon walked towards them almost as if she was walking on marbles. She smiled awkwardly at the two higher levels while approaching Takuya.

"Zoe?" He whispered when she drew near enough to whisper.

"Ssh!" She whispered back. "You are in loads of trouble young m-eeh, um- rookie level... vaccine...digimon!" She yelled, voice warbling like a particularly off pitch song bird.

"Oh my god," Kouji whispers, putting a hand over his face.

"...Yes! Mother..." Flamon's face was the same color as his flaming hair at this point.

"Well, alright then I suppose..." Silphymon said, still looking a little critical of the newcomer.

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" The Royal Knight interrupted.

"I'm eleve-eeeeeeeeeeen thousand years old! I'm very old and capable,"

"You are eleven thousand years old,"

"Y-yes, sir,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well! I'll be taking my... children... and leaving! Thanks for finding them!" Zoe said, a little two enthusiastic.

Strabimon practically flew into Zoe/Kazemon's arms, making her take a step back. Flamon followed, if a little less flamboyantly.

"Well," Flamon could _hear_ her nervous sweat at this point. "Bye!"

Takuya was pretty sure he wanted today to be over now. In mid air, just far enough away from the Knights headquarters he changed to human form. He panted, exhausted from keeping up with the strain of Flamon's form all day.

After Kazemon landed she dropped Takuya and Kouji into a soft grass field, perfect for sunbathing.

Kouji shifted back, a gruff voice muffled by the grass saying only:"Thanks...mom,"

Zoe collapses on the ground.

"Oh, the adrenaline is real. I can't believe how close to death I was,"

"They wouldn't of killed you, be more positive," JP, appearing out of nowhere, responded. "They would've sold you into a pseudo slavery because they don't think we have feelings or needs!"

Tommy sniffles a little.

Right, this was the rendezvous point. That's where they were.

"So...we failed," Kouji says, moving on his side so he can make eye contact with Takuya

"Well..." Takuya racks his brain. "Alright..., That didn't go as planned, but next time it'll totally work..."

"We don't need another plan, we need recovery," Kouji's voice was forlorn and irritated. Never a good combination.

Yet another moment of silence.

"What now?" Says someone.

"We do it again," Takuya replied.

"And if we fail?"

"Again."

"Why?"

"Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida will be the best thing the rebellion, I know it. After all, this is the world that they discovered. The first humans ever in this digital world were lead by those two."

"They're basically prisoners!"

"And we can break them out."

"We don't even know them!"

"We'll get to,"

Zoe sighs dramatically. "Fine... you win Takuya. We'll try again. But I'm not playing your mom anymore!"

A deep groan/sigh plagued the little menu as Takuya sat up and began to explain the new plan of action.

—

Sorry about the mediocre chapter that goes on forever... as well as spelling and grammar mistakes... and the wait for it... aaaaaaah, I'm all over the place. But really, sorry about the chapter wait, a lot of things have been happening and I just

Anyway, I'll try to bang out the next chapter quicker and less eye straining to read. Hope you like the rest of the story still- Please review, favorite, or follow, or whatever else you can do! Almost forgot- someone in the review section asked if powers in humans existed in this world, hope this chapter answers your question!

Thanks for reading until the end!


End file.
